Safe and Sound-Clove
by Rue-The-Girl-Who-Was-Forgotten
Summary: I stared into his eyes, his heavenly gorgeous blue eyes. Was I falling for Cato? CLATO TIME


We were all sat on the couch; me, Cato and our mentors, of course. Our scores were being read out. Me and Cato both got a 10, the highest scores going.

"Well done, Cato. I thought you'd get about an 8, but you actually done really well." I said with a smile.

"And I thought you'd get a 7 with you being so tiny." Cato let out a laugh. That's what me and him were like; we bantered. We always wound each other up and laughed. Then, it was District 12's score. Lover Boy actually got an 8, which surprised me; I thought he would get a 5. Then, that Fire Girl got a 11. I was gob smacked. Shocked. Astonished. All of the above. But, Cato. Cato was angry. You could just tell from his eyes. His gorgeous, blue, heavenly eyes…

As soon as his saw Katniss' score he went mental. Breaking plates, walking around shouting, punching walls. They were all trying to calm him down. What they didn't know is, only I, Clove Furhman, could calm Cato down. You're probably wondering why I didn't. Easy. I was bored and this was entertaining. He's so hot when he's angry. His anger went on for about half an hour until he stormed to his room.

That was my queue to leave.

I knocked on the door of Cato's room.

"I'm not interested!" Cato shouted. That wasn't stopping me.

I walked into his room casually, his anger seemed to fade when he saw it was me though. "Hey, Bub." That was my nickname for him. I called him Bub and he called me Squirt. I grinned as I climbed into the bed with him, without asking. "You okay?" I ask.

"I'm fine." Cato said with a nod.

"Then, why did you get so angry? Was it because she got a better score than you? Or is someone on their man period?" I asked mockingly.

"Ew, Clove." Cato said with an eye rolled. I just shrugged innocently. "I was angry about her getting a better score than us… But that's not why I went off on one."

"Then, why?" I asked, expecting an answer.

"Why didn't you calm me down, Clove?"

"It was fun to watch." I reply with a light laugh. "Come on, tell me."

"I was mad at myself, Clove. I remembered what you said… After training."

I got annoyed at him earlier to flirting with that Glimmer girl.

"And?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I realized, you were right. It's not fair on you. I don't mean to ignore you for her."

I just shrug. Surely he didn't get angry over that? Then again, this was Cato. What he tended to do a lot was hold in all his anger then finally let it all out.

"But, think of it this way. The quicker I gain her trust, the quicker we kill her and Marvel. Then that's got rid of any of our real competition."

"Okay." I nod. What else could I say? Time to change the subject. "Promise me something."

"Anything." Cato smiled.

"Don't let me die. I'm smaller than everyone else; they have an advantage. My sister needs me. Who else will teach her how to throw knives perfectly?"

Cato smirked and laughed. I just frown. What was so funny?

"Squirt, you don't need me to protect you. You may be smaller but you're so much better. You can hit the targets perfectly." She nodded then took my hand. "I promise that I won't let you die. I would never be able to live with myself if I did."

"Thank you. I won't let you die either."

"Clove, you know, if it comes to it – and it probably will – I will die for you."

I shake my head. "We're a team, remember. When we end up being the last standing tributes, we won't go down without a fight. We will refuse to kill each other. If they really insist that one of us must die, then we both die. Because, trust me." I quieted my voice, almost a whisper. "If we threaten to kill ourselves, they will let us both win. They won't accept having no victor. My dad always used tell me a story; whether it was a myth or not, it sounds legit. " I nod.

"Tell me the story."

I was surprised, but whatever.

"In the 41st Annual Hunger Games, the rules still applied and everything. But, there was a problem. The two tributes from District 2, coincidentally, fell in love. It ended with them two. They refused to kill each other and we going to die together until the Capitol stopped them. They had two victors. Now, that could just be a Myth. I've never been in Victor's Village though… Well, I have. But not enough times to find out whether it was true or not." I shrug.

Cato seemed to look happier. "That could be us, Clove."

I looked at him, confused.

"We will fight until the end, okay. Me and you. Then, when it's just us, we will say that we'll both die then we'll win. And, you never know, we might even fall in love."

"We're careers, bub. Careers don't fall in love. Anyway, I should get going. I only came here to make sure that you're okay."

"I'm fine, Clove. You don't have to worry about me."

"Remember to make a food impression at the interview, okay. Mention nothing about the Myth or tactics. Just show confidence and determination and remember, make the crowd happy." Cato nodded and with that, I left and went to my room. I suddenly felt the need to be with Cato again, though. He made me feel safe… He made me feel happy… Was I falling in love with him?


End file.
